pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scyther
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexmokalos=136 |dexalola= / |evointo=Scizor |gen=Generation I |species=Mantis Pokémon |egg1=Bug |body=13 |type=Bug |type2=Flying |imweight=123.5 lbs. |metweight=56.0 kg |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |ability=Swarm Technician |dw=Steadfast |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Scyther (Japanese: ストライク Sutoraiku) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Scyther is a Mantis Pokémon. It is green with two wings that enable flight. It has two razor-sharp scythes for arms. Natural abilities Scyther can have the ability Swarm or the ability Technician. Swarm increases Scyther's -type moves by 1.5x when its HP is lower than 1/3. Technician increases the power of moves under 60 attack power. Scyther's most impressive feature is its scythe-like arms that can easily cut through metal. Scyther is also known for its agility. While hunting in the wild or in a battle between trainers, it relies on its speed to strike quickly and to avoid being struck in return by its foe. Its high-supernatural speed can make it seem to be in more than one place at once, or to seem invisible as it moves in, strikes, and leaves the opponent before he can feel the blow. Scyther's wings are capable of flight, but this is rare; it is not a fast or an agile flier, and it is a better hunter on its own feet. Difference in Gender The difference between a male and female Scyther is by the size of its abdomen. The females will be a bit larger than the males. Evolution Scyhter evolves into Scizor when traded while holding Metal Coat. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |Vacuum Wave|40|100|30|Fighting|Special|Smart|2}} 1 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2}} 5 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|0}} 9 |[[Pursuit]]|40|100|20|Dark|Physical|Smart|1}} 13 |False Swipe|40|100|40|Normal|Physical|Cool|0}} 17 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|2}} 21 |'Wing Attack'|60|100|35|Flying|Physical|Cool|3}} 25 |'Fury Cutter'|10|95|20|Bug|Physical|Cool|2}} 29 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|3}} 33 |Razor Wind|80|100|10|Normal|Special|Cool|1}} 37 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cool|2}} 41 |'X-Scissor'|80|100|15|Bug|Physical|Beauty|2}} 45 |Night Slash|70|100|15|Dark|Physical|Beauty|3}} 49 |Double Hit|35|90|10|Normal|Physical|Smart|2}} 53 |'Air Slash'|75|95|20|Flying|Special|Cool|2}} 57 |Swords Dance|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Beauty|0}} 61 |[[Feint]]|50|100|10|Normal|Physical|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= 1 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal}} 17 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal}} 20 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal}} 24 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal}} 29 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal}} 35 |Swords Dance|—|—|30|Normal}} 42 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic}} 50 |'Wing Attack'|35|100|35|Flying}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= '''This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Appearances Anime In the anime, Tracey catches a Scyther in the Orange Islands. It is aged and was recently removed from command of its clan by a younger, stronger Scyther. The bug Pokémon reconcile their differences through the interference of Team Rocket, and Tracey's Scyther is allowed to leave with him with its conflicts fully resolved. Tracey's elderly Scyther (similar to Master Splinter from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is incredibly strong-willed, preferring to keep watch over the travelers while they sleep, as opposed to staying in its Poké Ball. In the episode Showdown at Dark City, two gangs were fighting in a dusty town. The leader of one team had an Electabuzz while the other had a Scyther. When Ash poured ketchup barrels on both Pokémon, they locked into each other in a death grip, meaning that Scyther and Electabuzz are possibly provoked by the color red. *Red's Scyther *Yas Gym Leader's Scyther *Jeanette's Scyther *Danny's Scyther *Bugsy's Scyther *Poacher's Scyther *Go's Scyther Trivia *Its English name was originally going to be Stryke, as revealed in the 1999 Nintendo Official Magazine Pokémon Special #2. *Although Scyther is provoked by the color red, it obviously loses this trait when it evolves, because its evolutionary form, Scizor, is red. *It is the only Pokémon that changes from a -type to another during evolution (in this case, it's ). *In Generation I, Scyther was a counterpart to Pinsir. Both were the strongest -type Pokémon prior to Generation II. Both were version exclusive in Red & Blue and had no evolutionary lines. They also had the same BST with the same Special Attack stat. Every since the introduction of Scizor, the main similarities were broken. Gallery 123Scyther_OS_anime.png 123Scyther_OS_anime_2.png 123Scyther_OS_anime_3.png 123Scyther_AG_anime.png 123Scyther_Dream.png 123Scyther_Pokemon_Stadium.png 123Scyther_Pokemon_PokéPark.png 123Scyther Pokémon HOME.png 123Scyther_Pokemon_Conquest.png Scyther_Pokemon_Ranger.jpg Scyther-GO.png Scyther GO Shiny.png ScycerSprite.png ScycerSprite2.png it:Scyther Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon